This invention relates to a single-station type body exercising weight lifting device, and more particularly to a weight lifting device in which the exercise weights are supported by a vertically movable carriage connected by a cable reeved about pulleys where the user may apply an upward or downward force against the carriage.
In developing certain body muscles by weight lifting it is desirable that those muscles be subjected to a maximum resistance at selected segments in the full range of movement of the weights. Free weight exercising does not allow maximum resistance through all segments of the exercise cycle. Most currently known and used weight lifting devices which use a vertically moveable weight support carriage connected with a cable reeved through a pulley system are also not capable of providing maximum resistance throughout all segments of the exercise cycle. Because they do not allow maximum resistance at all points in the entire exercise cycle, free weights and devices of this cablepulley type are limited in the degree of strength gains sought by the user.
This invention overcomes the degree of strength gain limitations inherent in currently known and used cablepulley type weight exercise devices by providing such a device having the capability of providing maximum resistance at chosen positions in the full range of the possible exercise cycles. As a result, my invention provides the user with a potentially greater increase in the development of certain muscle strength than is possible with existing cable-pulley type devices.